


Untitled

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Two men share some thoughts, of how they had missed each other.





	Untitled

## “What are ya doin’ Stanferd?” The soft southern drawl sounded across the warm room.

## “Hm?” The reply was slightly muffled, as if the person was too tired to open his mouth for an actual response. Fiddleford let out a soft laugh, hands searching for something. The long digits landed on soft grey hair, allowing them to be tangled within the soft mass.

## “Why do you find my hair so fascinating?” Stanford asked, amusement clear in his voice. Fiddleford had become rather attached to often tangling his lithe body around him, the older researcher often caught off guard.

## “Dunno, I think it’s just havin’ been away from you so long.” Fiddleford hummed under his breath. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, grinning at the flush that crossed Ford’s cheeks.

## “Is that the reason?” He asked, curiosity and slight embarrassment evident on his face.

## “I’d imagine so.” Fiddleford chuckled, snuggling up further to his partner. Ford placed a hand over his back, the two silent as they enjoyed each other’s company.


End file.
